User blog:PerhapsTheOtherOne/Speculative Spitballing: The General Public
Welcome to Speculative Spitballing once again, ladies and non-ladies (wink wink). *Proceeds to get booed off by ladies and non-ladies alike Alright, alright, I get it! Anyways........ It has been quite awhile since my last SS blog, so I thought I'd dust off the old family business and breath some life back into this thing! We all know that the world of Remnant is filled with vicious Grimm (sorta.....), but also with equally and/or more vicious Humans/Faunuses defenders of civilization, Hunters. These guys are the ultimate badasses in the RWBY-verse. People must go through very specific education and training in order to stand among the best of the best of the protectors of the world. They stand for truth, justice, and the America-- I mean Remnant way ^^; This blog......... is NOT about them. No, this blog is about less well-known folks. This blog is dedicated to the everyday man and woman. This blog is dedicatd to people whom Shopkeep Guy walks among as stealthily. Us. Even though we are blissfully aware that he is in actuality an eldritch abomination who is everywhere and nowhere at once. Uhh....... back onto topic. The average Human/Faunus isn't really anything too special. OR ARE THEY?!?! No, no they are not. But let's delve into why they aren't as badass as the kind of people the show is named after, shall we? I know that this is kind of a hard topic to discuss, but isn't that the point of Speculative Spitballing, folks? Basline <--- Yeah, yeah, I know. Roman isn't exactly normal. Neither are his motley crew of Junior's less than optimal goons. But they're the best pictures I could find. Anyways......... let's just pretend that the Shopkeep Guy isn't some kind of living deity, and buy his disguise for the purposes of this discussion, eh? Not exactly putting up much bravery there, is he? Of course, they live because he allows it, and finds their attempt at petty theft amusing. Okay, confession. I lied. There is this picture of some infamous "shadow people" from the first Volume of RWBY. They're the same thing as civilians later in the second Volume, except they only have vaguely defined shapes that are actually the models of other characters without any colouring. But they fulfill the needs of funny images for my blog, so we're gonna use 'em. They got scared of Roman and his goons passing by. Roman, he's actually a bit of a badass, but those goons? Yeah....... a bit of a waste of Lien if you ask me. But maybe Roman was hard-strapped for better men at the time. Who knows? Maybe he lost a bet and had to go with the lowest bidder for henchmen. I couldn't find too many other images, but as of Volume 2, we see civilians running away like little pansies at the mere sight of Grimm, who are absolute jokes at this point, so clearly they aren't exactly Hunter-grade. They also found Penny stopping a truck with her hands weird too, even though a professional Hunter could probably do the same thing with his own mind, like a Jedi. Or a Grimm cow. Damn shifty Grimm cows, always stealing my Lien when my back is turned >:( Possible Outcomes The ordinary person of Remnant is just that. An ordinary person. Because they have a whole slew of things protecting them, ranging from trained Hunters who use Magi-- I mean Aura and Semblances, as well as mechanical security like AKs and Paladins, they don't really need to learn to fight or defend themselves at all. The average person in Remnant is actually quite close to the average person here. Even when faced with an outbreak of Grimm in their own home, once the mechs and Hunters came rolling in, everyone was fine. I'm pretty sure no one was mentioned to even have died. There isn't much else to say about them. Ordinary citizens are just that. Ordinary. Verdict Ordinary people suck. That's why we have the likes of RWBY and others. Because they're anything but ordinary. Well, besides the whole "being a person who deals with normal problems like puberty and angst whilst fighting monsters" deal. I give ordinary people a Sadness out of 10. That's right. Sadness is now an official rating. Category:Blog posts